Guardian
by Naqael
Summary: My first YuGiOh fanfiction. Yami is an otherworldly prince who's past has been forgotten. Yuugi is a supposedly normal high schooler. With the reawakening of the Rainbow Serpent, their fates entwine. YxYY. Better summary inside. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I was supposed to be writing a different story for my first YGO fanfiction, but I'm having some writer's block with it. SO, I'll write this instead. An idea I've been jumbling around for a while. So, hopefully, you'll enjoy it. I'm kind self consious about my writing... so I'm not sure if this is very good or not. xP

Warnings: Shonen ai/yaoi, possible minor shoujo ai, violence, gore, AU, and… some OCs. –collective gasps- Don't worry, the OCs won't be the main focus, just to help the plot out a bit.

Pairings: Main; Yuugi x Atem – Others; OC relationships and possible tendershipping.

Summary: Yami is an other worldly prince who's past has been long fogotten. Yuugi is a normal teenaged boy just trying to get through his third year of high school alive. Their fates become entwined due to an ancient dragon seeking her revenge against the Elemental Guardians, a group of people wielding the powers of Earth, Water, Fire, Air, Light, and Shadows.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. This was made for fun and not profit. All unrecognizable characters are property of me. KTHNX.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nefret__… her name just seemed to roll of __the man's__ tongue with the same grace she had possessed. Her swan like qualities, the delicately sun kissed skin, and flowing, __golden__-__silver hair that extended past her calves.__And her__ eyes,__ oh,__ those eyes she had… an entrancing bright ruby, lined with white that seemed to sparkle like liquid diamonds in the right light._

_She HAD all these qualities, and if only she had just returned his feelings, she'd still have them… and her life._

_ "__The __rank as Guardian of the Shadows__ I possess__ is the one you love,"__ she replied,__ damn defiant woman._

_She had opened her mouth to add something to her last sentence, but all that came up was a blood curdling scream. The cloaked man had plunged the sword hanging from his hip into __her stomach__ and then__ brusquely pulled it out._

_Nefret__ dropped to her knees, her hands over the wound in her stomach in a vain attempt to stop or slow the bleeding, "Damn woman," he hissed, "Know you're place, you should feel honored **I** came for you. Filthy wench." and with a twirl of his purple cloak, the man left thinking there were no witnesses to the crime he had committed.  
_

_What he hadn't suspected was__ that the rebellious girl__ had a younger brother. Although he was__ only five__ at the time, he possessed potential great beauty. __His choice of hair style was rather wild, spiky and black, lined with a maroon color and lightning bolts of gold shooting up. Blond bangs framed his tanned __face,__ bring out the deep crimson in the boy's eyes._

_Once the boy saw that the king had left, he ran to his sister, tears in his eyes, "__Nefret__!"__ he shouted, kneeling at her__ side._

_"__Little brother__…__"__ she whispered, "I'm sorry…" a bit of blood dripped from__ the corner of__ her mouth onto the dirt floor__ where a good amount of blood had already pooled. She leaned against a wall to ease the pain__ of sitting up__ a bit._

_"…__ Are y__ou going to leave me like Mama and Papa__ left us__?" he whimpered, unable to stop a few tears from leaking out of his eyes._

_A sad twinkle appeared in the elder's eyes, "No… I won't leave you… I'm just going to be invisible, okay… I'll be right next to you…"_

_"I don't want you to be invisible!"__ the boy__ protested tearfully._

_Nefret__ found the strength to move an arm, and placed her hand on the younger boy's head, "I won't be invisible forever… you'll see me again. __Now…__ I'm going to give you something very special that Mama __gave me__…"_

_The boy looked up at his sister, wiping a couple tears from his eyes, "__Wh__-__what is it…?" he asked sheepishly._

_"It's the power to control the shadows…" she replied, her voice growing weak, "I only want you to use them for good…"_

_"But…__aren't shadows a kind of dark, and__ isn't the dark, like…__ bad__?" __the younger__ inquired._

_Nefret__ gave a sickly giggle, "Not always, silly…__the shade isn't evil, is it? … Now,__ do you promise to take good care of them for me… until we see each other again?"_

_He__ nodded glumly, wiping a couple more tears from his eyes__ on the back of his sleeve__, "Okay… I promise…"_

_Nefret__ smiled and chanted a short spell__ in a foreign, flowing language__. Tendrils of darkness rose from the floor and circled around __the young child__, making him fidget fearfully, but it hadn't lasted long. The tendrils had snuck their way into his back, creating what looked to be a script. He tried to read it by looking in the mirror behind him, but the words and letters were entirely foreign to him._

_"It's Theban…" __Nefret__ coughed, "The writing of the divine… you are now the Guardian of the Shadows."__ She __leaned her head against the wall and stared at the __ceiling__, "You must use your powers to protect this world and the other world from t__he wrath of the Rainbow Serpent __…__ if it ever frees itself from its __cage of ice…__"__ she wheezed and gave a few more hard coughs, sending more droplets of blood to the ground._

_"__Nefret__!" __he__ gasped, grabbing her thin hand in both of his own._

_"It's time… for me to go now…" she whispered__, "Goodbye, little brother…__ take care…__" her eyes slowly shut, a single tear leaking out of the corner of one._

_"No… don't go…" he begge__d, holding the corpses hand __ to his chest, "I'm scared to be alone… don't leave me…" he sobbed in vain before curling up into a ball next to the lifeless body in hopes this was all just a bad nightmare._

_He had woken up the next morning to the sickly sweet scent of death coming off his sister's body. In fear and repulsion, he left the house into the vast kingdom, seeking shelter anywhere.__ He wandered along the cobblestone path, both his tiny hands clutched the front of his shirt._

_That is when the king, out for a stroll on his horse, found the young child. __The young boy__ was stricken with a sudden fear__ but found there was nowhere to run. He stood stalk-still__, and the king approached him, "Why, hello there, young one." he greeted warmly.  
_

_He received no reply, just a frightened whimper._

_The king chuckled and dismounted the __horse, keeling down to the young boy's height__, "What's a handsome young man like you doing away from your home without your parents?"_

_"D-don't have any…" was the scared response. He backed up a bit, almost to the verge of tears with fear._

_"No parents?" the king repeated, shocked that someone who had potential to become so attractive in later years was la__cking in the parental department, "Then how about this, young one..."_

_The child__ nodded, showing he was listening, eyes filled with meek curiosity._

_"My wife and I are unable to bear children,__ so we don't have an heir,"__ he began, "How would you like to come back with me to my castle and become the prince?" the king offered with a warm smile_

_The younger__ stared blankly at him, then slapped his upper arm as if to kill a bug, though he was actually checking to see if he was awake or not. He nodded slowly, calmly, almost as if he were in a trance. The king laughed heartily, and picked up the boy, __who's__ body tensed in his grasp._

_He placed __him__ on his horse__ then climbed on as well__, "What is your name, young one?"__ he asked, kicking the horse lightly to make it move._

_The boy__ thought hard__, trying__ to recall the advice his sister had given him when talking to someone unfamiliar._

_The first__ rule was: don't talk to strangers… oops. He already broke that rule._

_The next one was: never give out your real name. __That would work…_

_"Uhm… its Yami…" he replied shyly._

Fifteen years ago, that was how it had begun. Since he was only five at the time when this all happened, he soon forgot everything that had occurred before his time at the castle; his sister, his inherited shadow powers, and even his real name

For all he knew, he'd been the prince his entire life, and the king and late queen were his real parents. Though, he often wondered where the faded purple markings came from, and after some time, he labeled it off as some sort of large, freakish birthmark.

He was twenty now, which meant he needed to find a wife, joy. His father had the brilliant plan of bringing in women from wealthy families, each from different provinces of the kingdom, each more snooty and ugly then the last.

Though Prince Yami was fairly sick of these women, he was forced to feign interest in their boring topics such as their hair, their wealth, and what idiotic things their maids had done the past weeks.

"Ra help me…" he muttered under his breath, today's bachelorette was an especially annoying one.

"Excuse me, Your Highness?" she asked, placing a delicate hand over where her heart should be.

"Oh, uh," Yami stuttered, "I said, uh, 'Please excuse me.'" Yami replied, standing and quickly walking off.

As luck would have it, he ran into his father as he was trying to escape the vicinity, "So, how is she?" he inquired, a wry smile gracing his wrinkled features.

"Father, she's the most annoying one yet." He replied, irritation dripping off his every word.

"Oh," his father sighed, "Why don't you just pick one? They don't have to be perfect." The king frowned.

"I'm not asking for perfection, I just want to find someone I can be with for more than a week without strangling." Was the hasty reply.

The king opened his mouth to say something when a servant ran in and fell to his knees, "Y-your Highness!" he wheezed.

"What is it?" the king asked harshly; he didn't enjoy being interrupted.

"A-A flying serpent is attacking the kingdom!" the man yelped, cowering at the king's feet like a dog.

"A… flying serpent…?" Yami repeated, something important tugging at the back of his mind saying he should be familiar with this. He quickly raced to the window, and his eyes widened at the sight. A giant, incandescent snake creature that shone every color of the rainbow was flying in the sky, yet, it had no wings.

Hail was raining down on the streets, and it seemed it had been coming from the creature's mouth.

"The Rainbow Serpent!?" the king exclaimed upon joining his son at the window, "It was supposed to be trapped in ice!"

"What…?" Yami asked, confused about the entire ordeal.

"The Rainbow Serpent is an ancient dragon the used to control the weather. That dragon though, she's very greedy and vain. We ran out of incandescent pearls and shells to give her, so she caused terrible weather. So, the ancient found an elite group of people to control the elements in her place, and sealed the serpent away in ice." The king explained quickly.

Again, the strange nostalgic feeling washed over Yami. He quickly dashed away to the nearest exit, grabbing a sword that had been propped up against a wall as he did so.

"Yami!" the king called, reaching out his hand in a vain attempt to stop his son.

The prince raced outside the castle's walls to see the dragon's serpentine black eyes staring directly at him. He gulped as the creature gave a loud hiss, and lunged at him.

He held his sword in a defensive position, thought he knew it was no use.

"Oh, crap!" he heard a feminine voice yell before everything went white.

_**To be continued…**_

Wow, this chapter was longer than I expected… uhm, yeah. Yuugi's coming in the next chapter which should be up in a little while today, probably. Also, the Rainbow Serpent, for those who don't know, is supposed to be an actual dragon. They like pearls and shells because they remind them of themselves. OH, P.S. I need a beta. Anyone interested, send me a message.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, people, here's chapter two of Guardian. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, because if I did, it wouldn't be FANfiction, would it? All unrecognizable characters belong to me.

Yuugi slowly opened amethyst eyes before tugging the covers over his head. He had only caught a short glimpse at what the clock had said, but once it registered in his mind, he jumped out of bed, "Grandpa!" he shouted while locating his school clothes frantically.

"Yes, Yuugi?" came an older man's reply as he walked to the door.

"I thought you said you were going to wake me up at six thirty since my alarm is broken!" the boy whined, searching high and low for a matching pair of socks.

"Well, since its Sunday, I thought you might want to sleep in." Grandpa explained cheerfully.

"Grandpa, its Tuesday." Yuugi groaned, examining under the bed for his missing shoe, "Don't you remember, I woke up at six thirty yesterday so I could go to school?"

"You did…? Oh! I thought you went to Jou's house." Grandpa replied.

"At seven in the morning?" Yuugi sighed, running a brush quickly through his spiked black and red hair –not that it made much of a difference- and grabbed his things off his desk, "Bye Grandpa, I'll see you after school!" he called as he opened the door to his room, raced down the stairs and out the door chanting "Ohgodohgodohgod, I'mgonnabelate…." as he ran down the side walk.

Of course, as luck would have it, he ran into an obstacle. A _big_ obstacle. There was Ushio, standing there waiting for him, "Better hurry or you're going to be late," he chuckled.

'_Thank you for that brilliant observation, Captain Obvious._' Yuugi thought angrily, "I-I know… that's why I'm running… please excuse me!" he said running around the large gorilla of a high schooler.

"Hold it there, spiky." Ushio growled.

Yuugi stopped on a time and had to use every muscle in his body not to let out a groan, "Y-yes, Ushio-San?"

"I'm still waiting for my bodyguard payment." He growled, glaring at Yuugi.

"Uhm, right… I'll get that to you later, promise!" Yuugi started to run again, but was stopped once more by Ushio's booming voice.

"You mean you'll get it to me tonight. Meet me in the back of the school at six, or I'll track you down. Trust me, you don't want that." he said and then walked off, raising a hand up in a lazy attempt to wave.

Yuugi could only sigh, "Great…" he huffed before taking off like a rocket to school.

The school day passed none too quickly, and with the added stress of how to earn enough money to give to Ushio within two hours, it didn't make concentrating on his school work very easy.

So, he left that day confused as hell about what he had to do on his homework, "Perfect, this day is going _great,_" he mumbled.

He watched the ground on his walk back home, finding it to be much faster somehow. Then, he stopped, noticing something very strange; the ground had turned to white sand, "Huh?" he wondered aloud and looked up.

There was a sparkling ocean in front of him. The sky was completely white, and even though there was no sun, it was warm and bright. He shielded his eyes from the rays of the… sky, was it?

"Uhm… hello?" he called, looking around for someone who could tell him what the heck was going on.

He heard a soft groan and raced to the sound of it. There, lying in the sand was a man. Yuugi gasped, the man nearly mirrored him, except he was obviously taller, more mature looking with a stronger looking build, far more tan, and shoots of gold were in his hair. All those things aside, maybe this man could tell him where he was, or how he was supposed to get of this place.

Yuugi quietly padded closer to him, kneeled down next to him, and lightly shook his shoulder, "Uhm… excuse me…" he asked.

"Huh…?" the man grumbled, and began to open his eyes.

That was until Yuugi snapped out of his dazed due to the sound of a car honking at him, "Ah!" he exclaimed and ran across the road to the sidewalk.

"Dammit, kid! Watch where yer goin'!" the driver growled before taking off.

Yuugi sighed, "I guess that's what I get for day dreaming…" he entered the Kame Game Shop, "Grandpa, I'm home." He mumbled and went upstairs into his room, more than ready for a nap.

He flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, that day dream had been quiet odd. Why was he on a beach with some guy who kind of looked like him, and he could have sworn he heard the sound of children laughing in the background, but there had been no one there.

Then his mind switch something much more important, he had to bring Ushio the money… the money he didn't have, "I'm just going to have tell Ushio that I can't pay him back… this isn't going to end well." He thought aloud, peering over at the clock. He still had two hours to pass… nap time.

With the end of that thought, he almost immediately conked out into a dreamless sleep.

Yami felt someone shake his shoulder, and grunted. Wherever he was right then happened to be very comfortable, and he had no intention of moving.

"Uhm… excuse me…" he had heard that someone say in an innocent voice.

Yami opened his eyes to find that no one was around. He sat up in the sand, still not sully awake, "Is someone there?" he asked, though he received no response. Once he finally got a semi-full sense of reality, something struck him, "I wasn't here before…" he mused to himself.

"The next prodigy!" came a loud voice belonging to young girl, only about seven or eight in appearances.

Yami stared at the girl; she had very dark skin and bright blue eyes. A pair of white bunny ears stuck out from shoulder length, frizzy, dark purple hair, and a pair of tiny white dove wings from her back. She was dressed in a white, low cut sundress, but wore a black coat that extended down to her ankles.

"My name's Munkir." She grinned as she flittered around him, "And you must be Nefret's successor." She stated, peering at him from all corners.

"Uh… who?" he asked, arching an eyebrow slightly.

"… You don't know who gave you your shadow powers?" Munkir sweat dropped and sighed.

"I wasn't even aware I had these so-called 'Shadow Powers' or even what they." Yami was now 99 sure this was all some strange dream. He briskly stood up and began walking down the beach when he collided with something hard, "Ow," he grumbled, faltering backwards, "What'd I run into…?" he looked up, there wasn't anything there except the distance.

Munkir flittered over to him again, "You can't leave until sister Nakir or I allow you too."

"And what're the chances of that happening anytime soon?" Yami growled, becoming impatient.

"Patience is a virtue, my Prince." Munkir giggled with a wink and snapped two clawed fingers together.

Suddenly, Yami began to feel dizzy, and fell to his knees, "Sleep well, Princey." The girl cooed before flying off and Yami lost consciousness once again.

_**To be continued…**_

Oh, if anyone took offense to the fact that Yuugi's grandpa has memory problems, I'm sorry. I've just planned this story for a while, and he just seems like the type that would have alzheimer's disease. Maybe that's from watching to much Yugioh: Abridged Series and being with my grandma. . Again, I'm very sorry! -bows-

Alright, now, it's bribing time! If I'm going to update again, I'll need five reviews, please and thank you! Now, I'm going to be since it's one in the morning, but I don't have to get up early. Ah, the beauty of homeschooling. Ja ne, everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, chapter three people! I can't believe so many people like my story already. Thank you all! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Yami's crimson eyes slowly fluttered open, and it took him a few minutes to take in the scenery. The sky was a slowly darkening blue, and there was an empty playground with a red slide, multi-colored monkey bars, and a small swing set. He was leaned against a building made of bright red bricks and had a tin roof, '_Great. I'm still trapped in this nightmare._' He sighed to himself as he stood, using the wall for some support; he still felt a little lightheaded.

He looked around the edge of the building and saw a path with people not too far ahead. He pushed himself away from the wall, and after a few moments of stumbling, the lightheadedness slowly dissipated and he was able to walk straight.

As he wandered along the side walk, he got a few curious stares due to his seemingly abnormal clothing, and he could hear some people whisper and giggle about him. He ignored it, feeling they weren't worth his time.

"Oh, no! I can't believe I fell asleep," someone cried from down the side walk before slamming right into Yami, sending him falter back a few steps.

Yuugi sat up after his nap, rubbing the sleep from still unopened eyes. He let out a loud yawn before his amethyst orbs dared to open. They traveled over to the numbers on the clock; seven thirty… he felt as if he had missed something important.

He flopped back down on his back, and gave a contented sigh as he closed his eyes once more. Then it hit him; He never met with Ushio.

He, almost literally, flew out of bed and down the stairs without a word to his grandfather, who just stood at the counter staring at the door the obviously panicked boy ran out of, "I wonder what happened..." the old man thought aloud.

"Oh, no," Yuugi cried, the stabbing pain in his side slowly getting worse, "I can't believe I fell asleep," he panted, too busy worrying about his inevitable doom to realize he was about to run into someone.

So, upon his face colliding with the chest of a taller man, he fell backwards and tripped over his own feet, landing on his rear, "Ow… ohmygod, I'm so sorry!" Yuugi apologized rapidly.

"Try watching where you're going next time," was the calm reply. The voice was rich and baritone, it almost made Yuugi's face redden with its nearly melodic sound.

A hand was offered to him, and Yuugi's eyes trailed their way to meet the owner of the hand and voice. His eyes widened at the sight, "No way…" he whispered.

"Is something wrong?" the man asked, arching an eyebrow slightly. It was the person he had seen when he had spaced out earlier that day, the one who nearly mirrored him.

"Oh, uhm… no! Nothing!" Yuugi laughed nervously before taking the stranger's hand gingerly, and allowing himself to be pulled up, "Hey… why isn't anyone moving…?" he observed.

The light was green, and yet all the cars were stopped in the middle of the road. People who had been chatting excitedly earlier we're now silent and seemingly frozen in midstep, "W-what's going on…?" Yuugi asked himself with the slightest hint of concern in his voice.

"I've been asking myself the same thing all day long." The taller of the two commented.

"Finally! I've gotten you two in the same spot for once!" came a familiar young voice.

They were greeted by the deeply tanned girl , only this time, she was dressed in a suit-like dress that was a bright red in color. She was wearing a top hat that was more of a burgundy color, but she still had the same shaggy purple hair and little white wings.

"Munkir, was it?" the man asked in an exhausted tone.

The girl glared pointedly at him, "No, idiot," she hissed, "I'm Nakir!"

Yuugi blinked and back up a slight bit, "N-nice to meet you?"

"Damn right it is!" she huffed, "Anyway, I bet you two are wondering why all these strange things are happening to you today, huh?" the two males nodded in unison, "Okay, well now you are going to get some answers. As I already told you, I'm Nakir. My job is to judge souls based on their aura and past deeds. You!" she pointed to Yuugi sharply.

Yuugi let out a small squeak, "Y-yes?" he whimpered as if he were a small child being scolded.

"Name?" she asked simply, flittering around him, examining every angle of him.

"Yuugi Muto…" he replied sheepishly, fidgeting uncomfortably by the way she scrutinized him, "I-is something wrong…?" he ventured.

"Nope!" the child replied cheerfully, "Everything's perfectly fine, you'll make a great guardian. Now just hold still for a second…"

"W-wait!" Yuugi protested, "G-guardian…? What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Yes, I'm also wondering. Does this have anything to do with a 'Nefret' person?" the taller of the males asked.

"Yes, it does! It has a LOT to do with Nefret. She was the Guardian of the Shadows, didn't Munkir tell you that?" Nakir asked, putting her hands on her hips.

He simply shook his head in return, "Ugh! She said she would!" Nakir hissed, "Well, she's was the Guardian of the Shadows, which meant, she," the young girl let out a dramatic gasp here, "guarded the shadows. Imagine that! Naturally, it's the same thing with the other guardians and their respective elements. Sadly, we're lacking two Guardians in our little group right now, Light and Shadows, because both the idiots got themselves killed. I found the successor to the Guardian of the Shadows, AKA Prince Yami over here." She did a wide gesture over to the tanner double, "But, when the Guardian of Light died, he didn't have a one, which means I have to find someone who can withstand his powers, and you, little boy," Yuugi let out a pout, "are perfect for the job." she smiled, "By the way, has anyone told you how freakishly cute and child-like you are?"

Yuugi flushed several shades of scarlet with embarrassment and anger, "I-I am not!" he protested.

"Yes, you are! Prince Yami, isn't he cute? Tell him he's cute!" Nakir commanded excitedly.

Yami stayed silent for a moment, before crimson orbs met amethyst and a small smirk graced his features, "You're cute," he winked.

Yuugi's blush deepened before he hid his face behind his hands, though he feared the heat rising off his cheeks would blister the skin.

"Anyways, enough of this!" Nakir shouted, "Now will you take the job or not?"

"… Is it dangerous?" Yuugi asked warily.

"No, no, of course not. Now hold still!" Nakir said rapidly, and before Yuugi had a moment to respond, she had begun chanting fluent, flowing words of an unknown language. Barely visible beams of light shone down around Yuugi The circled around him for mere moments before they all seemed to evaporate into nothingness, "Okay, all done. By the way, I lied. This job is dangerous."

"What!?" Yuugi shouted, eyes widening, his heart beating faster, "Why'd you tell me it wasn't?!"

"You never would have accepted otherwise!" Nakir countered, pouting.

"I never accepted in the first place!"

"Oh just pipe down an- Is the wind getting stronger?" Nakir asked, having a felt a sudden gush of semi-powerful wind.

"Big trouble!" the second of the twin girls flew in, rivers of sweat pouring off her, panting for a moment before dropping to her knees on the ground to catch her breath before continuing, "Someone left the gate to the other world open!" she blurted out once she found enough oxygen in her lungs to form words.

"What!?" Nakir shouted in response, "I swear, it wasn't me!"

"Oh, that doesn't matter right now!" Munkir cried, "The Rainbow Serpent is in this realm!"

"The wh-" Yuugi began when another fierce gale rushed by them, followed by a loud noise that fell somewhere between a hiss and a roar.

"She's here…" Munkir and Nakir said in unison as a large shadow was seen passing over the nearly set sun and slowly winding its way closer to the four.

Yami went to draw the sword at his hip, but remembered that he'd left it at home, "Damn it," he cursed softly before making do with the dagger he had on hand at the time.

The twisting form of the flying serpent stopped before them, "Are you the ones who imprisoned me one hundred years ago?" the creature hissed in an unearthly, but somehow feminine tone, her pink forked tongue flicking out to taste each ones breath for some scent of those familiar hated smells.

Munkir and Nakir sat frozen on the ground, each clinging to the other for dear life. Yuugi had taken to hiding behind Yami for a small sense of security, though he knew it wasn't right to put the prince in such danger, but his feet wouldn't move, nor his mouth form words. Of course, Yami stood at the front of the group, dagger tightly clutched in his hand.

"What do you want…?" Yami growled to the beast, which caused her let out a cackle.

"What do I want?" she asked incredulously, "I want my revenge on those old geezers who trapped me in the cold! Though you may not be exactly the same…" she drawled, coiling her body around them, "You have their auras…" she flicked out her tongue, "I wonder how your blood will smell when I kill you!" the serpent giggled sickeningly.

She reared back her head before lunging at the four, fangs bared and dripping a mixture of saliva and venom on to the steadily melting pavement.

_**To be continued…**_

Yuuuup… I had fun with this chapter for some reason. Maybe because I like being Nakir, 'cause she's so… random. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it.


End file.
